Pencha Scaffold
4,500.0 (hitscan) + 4,500.0 (area of effect) |charge time = 0.8 |charge pellet count = |charge burst count = |charge critical chance = (4 → 14) |charge critical damage = (1.1 → 1.6) |charge status damage = (8 → 18) |charge punchthrough = 2 |charge radius = |charge duration = |charge falloff = |charge ammo cost = 10 |area impact = |area puncture = |area slash = |area element = |area damage = |area pellet count = |area critical chance = |area status chance = |area radius = |area duration = |area falloff = |area ammo cost = |secondaryarea impact = |secondaryarea puncture = |secondaryarea slash = |secondaryarea element = |secondaryarea damage = |secondaryarea pellet count = |secondaryarea critical chance = |secondaryarea status chance = |secondaryarea radius = |secondaryarea duration = |secondaryarea falloff = |secondary impact = |secondary puncture = |secondary slash = |secondary element = |secondary damage = |secondary pellet count = |secondary burst count = |secondary critical chance = |secondary status chance = |secondary punchthrough = |secondary radius = |secondary duration = |secondary falloff = |secondary charge time = |secondary fire rate = |secondary trigger = |secondary ammo cost = |throw impact = |throw puncture = |throw slash = |throw element = |throw damage = |throw critical chance = |throw status chance = |throw punchthrough = |throw falloff = |throw charge time = |charged throw impact = |charged throw puncture = |charged throw slash = |charged throw element = |charged throw damage = |charged throw critical chance = |charged throw status chance = |charged throw punchthrough = |charged throw falloff = |charged throw charge time = |slam attack = |slam radius = |slide attack = |syndicate effect = |augments = |polarities = |stance polarity = |users = |introduced = }} The is a scaffold used in Amp construction, that allows the weapon to perform an alternate secondary fire function (default ). When fired, the Pencha Scaffold will cause the weapon to charge for 0.75s before firing a single, large beam, dealing high damage along the beam's width. The blueprint is sold by The Quills for standing and requires a rank of Mote to purchase. It is also a possible rank-up reward for advancing to Mote with The Quills. Characteristics This weapon deals exclusively damage. Advantages: *Highest base damage of all prism and scaffold parts. **Innate damage – effective against Sentient-type enemies. ***Can reset any damage adaptation built up by Battalysts, Conculysts and Shadow Stalker. ***Can damage Teralyst, Gantulyst and Hydrolyst's impervious shields. ***Can destroy the otherwise impervious Vomvalyst's spectral form. ***Can change Profit-Taker Orb's shield weakness. *Shots have a splash radius of 1 meter. *Decent critical chance. *High status chance. *Pinpoint accuracy. *Above average range limit of 40 meters (+1 meter splash radius). *High energy economy. **Energy will still regenerate even when charging. *Very slow energy consumption, consumes 7.7 energy/second at base charge-fire rate. *Can weave in Void Mode in between charged shots. *Does not use ammo pickups; energy regenerates over time. **Has a 2 second delay after the weapon stops firing before regenerating energy. ***Regenerates 30 energy per second; takes 3.33 seconds to regenerate a fully depleted energy meter. ***Can regenerate 24 energy between each shot if built with Plaga Brace. Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Cloned Flesh, Machinery, and Fossilized. *Below average critical chance and critical multiplier. *Ill-suited against groups of enemies due to charge-up and slow fire rate. *The weapon fires as soon as it has reached a full charge, which can lead to premature firing. *Has a 0.5 second delay of re-entering Void Mode after a shot is fired. Notes * Charging is automatic and does not need to be held down. It will fire automatically upon full charge, similar to . However, it can be cancelled by dodging and/or reloading. *Charging also persists and will fire through knockdown animations, including being knocked out of Transference. Timing the trigger will allow one to free oneself from Ancient and Scorpion grappling hooks. * The beam has two components: a hitscan shot that deals 4,500 damage, and a cylindrical area of effect surrounding the beam's path, which also deals 4,500 damage. It is possible to hit the same enemy with both of these at once, for a total of 9,000 damage with a single shot. **''It is possible to deal more than 2 instances of damage for 4,500 each, but it is unclear if this is due to AoE hitting multiple parts or the beam punching through multiple parts, or both.'' * Both the hitscan shot and the AoE will register on direct hits due to 2.0m Punch Through. es:Estructura Pencha Category:Update 22 Category:Components Category:Operator Category:Syndicate Offerings Category:Sentient Category:Amp